


Living Together (同居30)

by suoye



Category: Common Law (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: (舊文補檔)
Relationships: Travis Marks/Wes Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Living Together (同居30)

Wes頭暈腦脹的躺在床上，頭昏加上身體還散發著不正常的高溫，種種跡象指出，他生病了。Travis很快的就注意到他的狀況，在他反應過來前替他請了病假，為了他這個舉動Wes還奮力抓起枕頭打了他好幾下以示抗議。床頭邊放著Travis出門前放的感冒藥、水杯和三大壺的水。  
『God，生病要補充水，也不是喝這麼多吧？』沒好氣的暗諷Travis沒用大腦，Wes掙扎著想起來，難怪他一直覺得喘不過氣，那個大笨蛋是想把他壓死嗎？Wes努力推開身上足足有三層的厚棉被，想拿床頭櫃子上的藥，猶豫著要不要先起來沖個澡…但是頭真的好暈啊…  
床頭的手機在這時響起，此刻顯得特別刺耳而惱人的鈴聲引爆Wes的底線，他一把抓起手機，看也不看來電者顯示，開口就是相當粗魯的：「幹嘛？」  
「Wow，小親親你好多了，這麼有精神！」電話那頭當然就是那個殺千刀的大白痴，Wes相當無禮的直接掛斷那個笨蛋的電話，一股腦兒的鑽出被子堆，用力把多餘的兩件大被子扯到床的一邊，拿起床邊的藥乾吞下去接著連灌兩杯水，縮近被窩裡。  
他可沒空感冒，想起造成他感冒的原因Wes就相當不甘心，隨後，感冒藥逐漸把他的神智帶離第45個報復方法，陷入深沈的睡眠。

一個完全沒控制力到的開門聲將Wes驚醒，警覺的想拿出抽屜裡的槍，卻在碰撞東西和咒罵聲下他放下了警惕。  
那個笨蛋一定又撞到鞋櫃。  
「Shit！這個櫃子怎麼又在這裡？」  
「他一直都存在在那裏。」覺得已經好多了的Wes穿上放在床邊矮凳上的棉褲，穿上外套。循著聲音在廚房找到了他的搭檔。「你在幹嘛？」  
Travis站在爐前，一手拿著兩顆蛋，另一支手握著鍋鏟。「真的假的？高燒把你的推理能力燒壞了，你看不出來？蛋、鍋鏟、鍋子、食物？」他用鍋鏟在檯子上放著的袋子與已經拿出來的食材前一陣亂揮「你的甜蜜午餐？」  
Wes忍不住笑了出來，露出臉頰上小小的酒渦「Douchebag.」  
「錯了錯，不是該先親這裡一口？」Travis身長脖子把臉頰朝Wes的方向。  
「Hum。」當然不會讓他如願以償，把仍在袋子裡的東西掏出來，把重複購買的東西放進櫃子裡與冰箱，拿出家裡之前剩餘的食材。「走開，我來。」  
「喂，禮儀王子。」被拿走鍋鏟的傢伙抗議，在Wes拿走手上的蛋前，把兩顆蛋打進熱好的鍋子裡。「你怎麼不讓我秀秀我的貼心啊？」  
「我就是在讓你表現啊，別再加中我病情了。」Wes沒好氣的說，自己會感冒是誰害的啊？  
Travis摸摸Wes的額頭，滿意傳來的正常溫度，從側邊打量一下今早還重病在床的傢伙。「你好真快，你有沒有重感冒過啊？」  
講到這裡Wes就生氣，他把爐火關小。「你下次在抱著我不放，不讓我穿衣服我就讓你睡地板。」  
Travis有點愧咎加心虛，昨天晚上他在和Wes『辦事』後，他硬式把幾乎赤裸的Wes抱在懷裡，不顧他反對就壓著他睡著了，大半夜就發現Wes狂流鼻涕身上些微發燒。「你不是穿著T-shirt嗎…」  
「那件衣服被你聊起來夾在我腋下整晚！你根本就是頭豬！」昨天晚上的他實在太累，連反抗的力氣都沒有就睡著，想到他半夜痠疼的手臂，還有衣服整個撩起，全身赤裸與Travis黏在一起的樣子。「為什麼你可以穿的好好的，我就要被你全身剝光啊？！」  
「不然你下次剝光我？」Travis提議，但馬上接收到胡亂發言的下場，Wes的踩腳反擊。

飯後，Wes坐在客廳的椅子上看著電視，讓Travis善後，他看著時間，考慮要不要到警局一趟把案件資料整理完，應該還能在下班前回來。  
「你在幹嘛？」跟著Wes回到臥室的Travis注意到Wes拿出西裝，打算更衣的樣子。  
「我要回警局一趟，把案子給結了。」  
Travis把西裝放回櫃子裡，無視Wes的瞪視，把他往後推。Wes被推跌在床上，一大堆的被子讓他坐不穩，差點沒摔下床，好在Travis眼明手快的抓住他。「我已經幫你弄好了，報告什麼的都交給Captain了。」  
訝異搭檔的貼心，Wes淺笑。「謝了…你在幹嘛？」他瞪著Travis扯著他的長褲，那股興奮勁兒讓他覺得很不妙。  
「Well…你知道，這床已經髒了，在你發瘋要把全部被子洗過一遍之前，我們來做點什麼吧？」他把Wes推倒在床上，流暢的把Wes的褲子扯到大腿。  
Wes差點沒被被子淹死，先前堆在一邊的被子讓他無法抓到重心，陷入被子堆裡。「你這個禽獸，我感冒才剛好！」  
Travis快樂的拉開Wes的腿，他顯然沒打算把整件褲子脫掉，他讓Wes的雙腳頂在他肩頸兩側。「反正你也沒事嘛，乖，這次讓你穿衣服。」他開心的把Wes伸過來推他臉的手指含住，輕咬著Wes白皙修長的手指，然後順從的讓Wes把手指收回。  
「你真的很有病。」Wes看著對方已經隆起的胯下，懷疑這個傢伙根本還沒進化，發情的速度像個野獸。「就做一次，然後就把床單都抱去洗。」他承認有點被激起慾望，算了，他還有時間能休息。  
「你就知道洗床單！」Travis扯下Wes的內褲，手指很快的就按摩等下要進入的地方。湊下臉去親吻愛人，雖然抵在中間的雙腳有點礙事，但是他還是嘗到可口的唇瓣。「可惜你退燒了，不然插進去熱呼呼的應該很爽。」  
Wes聽到差點沒氣歪鼻子，要不是Travis的手指按的他很舒服，他就要把這個垃圾踢下床。「你腦袋就只有這些東西嗎？你請假提早回來就是想做這種事？！嗯！該死，你按到了。」  
Travis得意洋洋的笑「拜託，我知道。」他再度吻上Wes，打定主意他接下來要以只聽到呻吟為行動目標，他加入擴張的手指，感激昨晚認真玩了好幾次的戰績，今天前戲大概不用做太多。他一手抓住Wes的前端，抽出開拓的手指，把褲子的拉鍊與束縛解開。  
「嗯嗯嗯嗯！！！！」被吻住無法開口的傢伙又想說些什麼，Travis一鼓作氣深深埋入。

上帝保佑，他因為劇烈抽插時需要大口喘氣，不得已鬆開Wes的唇，而身下的人確實只有呻吟和喘氣。

被狠狠上兩次，還因為褲子拌著腳幾乎沒辦法做抵抗的Wes生氣的用手肘狠撞後面發洩後仍死壓著他的禽獸，他的臉還被Travis埋在被子堆裡維持跪趴的姿勢，翹挺的臀部仍有外來者佔據。「Travis，起來！」  
壓在他身上的黑人蹭蹭他的臉，對剛剛肘擊沒發表啥意見，抽離深埋的陰莖。這動作順帶勾出了射在體內的精液，Travis開心的看著他的傑作。手指伸進穴口把裡面的東西都挖出來，這動作讓仍然很敏感的Wes低吟了好幾聲。  
「你要是在上我一次我就讓你身敗名裂。」Wes疲憊的警告，側身躺下，累的只想睡覺。「你又沒戴套，我累的半死還要去清洗。」  
Travis聞言，快速的跳下床，走到浴室先去放水。「來吧，這次讓我幫你。」  
Wes揚眉，懷疑他能幫他多少。但他實在太累了，病才些微好轉又做這種消耗體力的事情，他把身體轉成正面，伸出雙手讓Travis把他抱起來。

他換好衣服出來時床單已經換成新的了，但是床上非常平坦，空無一物。Wes有不好的預感。「Travis，你把被子全拿去洗了嗎？你這個蠢貨！」  
第二天的Wes仍是病假中。

Wes和Travis同居發現的幾件事  
1\. Travis喜歡看無意義的節目，而且聲音調的非常大聲，有時候還會為了節目的笑話很對他的品味，硬是表演給同事、嫌疑犯任何人看。  
2\. 如果早上起不來，他會拖到最後一分鐘，而且只漱口、潑點水在臉上就算盥洗完畢。  
3\. Travis會做菜，不過沒他做的好吃。  
4\. 除了煮飯與大掃除，Travis包辦所有的家事。  
5\. Travis不習慣別人叫他Marks，對他來說這個姓不具任何意義，不過Travis曾提過若是他們結婚的話，他很樂意冠上Mitchell這個姓。  
6\. Travis會偷偷和Alex講他的壞話，兩個人感情很好。  
7\. Travis對研究新的姿勢興致勃勃，但是老是沒搞懂和他做愛的是男人，身體的柔軟度差異總是搞得他們敗興。  
8\. 他討厭和別人維持長久關係，但一開始維持就會很認真，不過有時候太黏人了。  
9\. 別亂看他的手機，你不會想知道他手機裡都拍了些什麼鬼照片。  
10\. 跟Pac-Man借的漫畫Travis一直放在書架上。  
11\. Travis知道很多首情詩，而且很愛在別人耳邊鉅細靡遺的慢慢讀完。  
12\. 疼痛對Travis有燃燒更旺的效果，如果不想腰酸背痛不要在做愛過程咬他。  
13\. 剛做完的時候是Travis最體貼懂事的時候。  
14\. Travis喜歡邊洗澡邊唱歌，而且會把名字套進去。若節拍搭的上的話，他會一直用Wes Mitchell唱完整首歌，直到被阻止。  
15\. Travis過度自戀自己的體魄，會在洗完澡後光著身體逛整屋子，也不管是否拉上窗簾。  
16\. 三、四天沒做愛會殺死他，一天一定要吻很多次，根本是有接吻強迫症之類的病（如果有這種病的話）。

Travis和Wes同居發現的幾件事  
1\. Wes會煮西班牙的海鮮燉飯，只要沒有惹他，想吃什麼新菜他都會試著煮看看，目前沒成功的只有蛋糕，該買回來奶油就被他們玩光了。之後他只要提到『做蛋糕』Wes就會打他，天知道什麼時候他才有機會吃到蛋糕。  
2\. Wes冷氣開的有夠冷，夏天的臥房活像冬天，而且就算冷氣過強，他也不願意調高溫度，硬要拿厚被子來蓋。  
3\. Wes睡覺的樣子直挺挺像在躺棺材，他費了好大的力氣才讓Wes側睡在他懷裡，不過通常他們隔天都為腰部過度使用而苦。  
4\. Wes覺得無袖背心只有拿來當襯衫內衣一項用途。  
5\. Wes的衣櫃至少有30套西裝，皮鞋則有5雙，皮帶至少有10條。  
6\. Wes不習慣別人看他換衣服，就算是面對把他全身上下都舔光的人，他也會躲躲閃閃。  
7\. Wes游泳很快，而且泳褲是黑色倒三角的。  
8\. Wes是那種能忍住慾望就會很病態的去忍的人，不過憋太久的Wes在做愛起來超主動，他通常都會在這些時候逼Wes說一些話，一些Wes平時不可能說的。  
9\. Wes喝醉的時候說話超級大聲  
10\. 若是面對面的姿勢，Wes就會超級害羞而且高潮都來的很快。  
11\. 『下班不談公事』這個規則Wes有時候會忘記，但是他們是搭檔，若沒特別的事情晚上他們會去辦案。  
12\. Wes對於前妻與母親聯合成一氣感到無奈。  
13\. Wes仍舊反對告訴Dr. Ryan他們真的『在一起』這件事情，儘管諮詢的大家應該都已經猜出來了。  
14\. Wes早上起來的鼻音重的可愛，但是起床氣強大的可怕，連面紙盒放在桌上擋到視線，沒能立刻找到手錶都能把他激怒。


End file.
